I want to be more than friends
by Meek77
Summary: Spoby! Spencer and Toby are best friends. They act like a couple but they aren't. Spencer and Toby like each other. But they don't know that. When Toby tried to move on and dates Alison, does it cause spencer to open her eyes and to see that Toby is slipping away? Will Toby realize that he can't move on and that him and spencer are meant to be!
1. Miss Insecure

Toby POV/

Spencer. I am in LOVE. I know she doesn't like me back though. I just wish she did.

"Hey Tobes!" Spencer exclaimed and smiled. She is gorgeous.

"Hello gorgeous!" I smirked. We flirt, hold hands, kiss each other's cheeks, and practically act like a couple. But, we are just best friends. Our friends are Noel, Jason, Damien, Jenna, and Mona. It was the afternoon, so school was over. I had my guitar in my left hand an grabbed Spencer's hand with my right.

"Let's go to the grocery store because we need food." I told everyone. Jenna and Mona laughed.

"Because you ate it all, babe." Mona told me. She likes me and calls me 'Babe'. I don't like her though. I try to move on from Spence, but I'm not gonna date Mona. Never.

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at her and spencer laughed.

"Let's go, guys." Spencer told them and we walked through the door.

"SHOTGUN!" I screamed and ran into Spencer's car. Spencer let go of my hand and rolled her eyes. She thinks I'm immature. Surrrreeeeee. I hopped in and started strumming my guitar as spencer and everyone else got in. As Spencer was driving, my hand was rested on the middle compartment. Spencer grabbed my hand and held it. She blushed and I smiled. She's so god damn perfect. If only she knew.

"Oh! Just be A COUPLE ALREADY!" Noel yelled and Mona rolled her eyes.

"YOU GUYS ARE PERFECT!" Jenna yelled in my ear. We just ignored them.

IN THE STORE/

"Shit." I said as I saw Alison. She was obsessed with me. Her posse people were with her. Also known as Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Cece. Give me a break Ali. I just put my head down and grabbed Spencer's hand.

"What's wrong Tobes?" Spence asked me, kissing my cheek. That made my heart skip a beat.

"Nothing." I told her. I was behind her, looking at the cereal they had. I didn't see her stop. Se was facing me, I was facing her. Then I bumped right into her.

"Sorry spence." I told her, smiling. In response, she smashed her lips onto mine. I kissed back but was disappointed when she pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry." Then she walked away to find Jenna and Mona. Alison and her posse just turned and now were in the same aisle as me. I was frozen. Playing the events over and over again that just happened. It was amazing. She pulled away though. Does she like me?

"DUDE! STOP STARING AT ALISON AND LETS GO!" Noel yelled, smacking me in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry. I ain't staring at her. Just, something unexpected happened." We walked to the counter, paid, then started walking out. Spencer and I lagged behind. I decided to bring up the kiss.

"What just happened back there?" I asked her. She looked down at her shoes.

"I'm so sorry Toby! I didn't mean to!" She told me.

"No! It's okay! It's fine!" I replied, calming her down.

"Sooooooo... What does this make us?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. What do you want us to be?" I asked her. There was a few seconds of silence.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't want to ruin our friendship." She told me.

"Right. That's what I was thinking. Lets just...forget." I said, trying to hide my disappointment. I walked faster. We all entered the car and started talking.

"So. Are we going to Garret's part tomorrow?" Noel asked us. We all agreed.

"Everyone's gonna be there! But I am NOT drinking. I don't wanna sleep with some random guy!" Spencer yelled.

"The girl I wanted doesn't like me apparently. So I don't give a shit." I said, looking straight ahead at the road.

THE PARTY/

Damn. Noel was right. EVERYONE IS HERE. Spencer went with the girls and I'm with the guys.

"I'm gonna go get a drink!" I told them. They nodded and I walked over to get a drink.

"Hey Toby! Do you want something?" Alison asked me. What harm will she do? She just wants to get me a drink.

"Yeah. Sure!" I told her. I wasn't paying attention to what she got me. But, it was AMAZING. I drank all the pain away. Everything. I felt Alison grab my hand. She lead my outside.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked her, looking around.

"I don't know. It's nice out here." She told me and smiled. She lead me to the pond at the kissing rock. Pretty soon we were making out. She was a good kisser, but I'd rather have spencer. But, spencer doesn't like me. I should try to move on with Alison. We broke apart and I drank more and more. Then I didn't know what I was doing, where we were going, and I couldn't see very well.

THE NEXT MORNING/

I woke up in a room that was totally not mine. This one was pink. I turned around in the bed and saw a blonde laying down. What? I lifted the covers up. I was in shorts and she was fully dressed in pajamas. PERFECT! I didn't sleep with her. Well, not like that. What happened!? I remember making out. How did I get here?

"Oh you're up, babe." Did I ask her out!? Well, good start.

"Huh? W-what happened last night?" I asked her, sitting up. Apparently a little too fast, cause me head started throbbing.

"Well we made out at the kissing rock, you asked me out, I accepted, then you just came here." Alison explained. Okay, I can live with that. At least I didn't get her preggo.

"Where's Spencer? Did you see her last night?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that? Wait. Do you mean spencer hatings? Are you dating her too?!" Alison told me.

"Oh. She's just my friend. Nothing more." I told her. She smiled.

"Nothing more? Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Yes. I'm positive." I told her. "I think." I mumbled. She didn't hear it.

"Well, I'm gonna go to Spencer's house and meet up with my friends." I told her and began to sit up.

"By the way, just please be civil with my friends. I actually like your friends. Mine can be complicated. Be civil." Alison told me. I nodded. "Wait. Where are you going?" She asked.

"Spencer's." I claimed, smiling at the thought of her. Then I remember. I can't hold her hand. I can kiss her cheek. Wait. I don't give a shit. Friends hold hands all the time. If Alison doesn't appreciate how spencer and I hold hands, then She doesn't deserve me.

"Hey babe?" I asked, sitting on her side of the bed.

"Yeah Tobes?" She asked me.

"Spencer and I... We are like best friends. We would hold hands all the time. Would you care if we still did that? We don't like each other though!" I told her, hoping she'd say yes.

"Well, I trust you. You said you don't like each other. So yes. It doesn't mean anything. So I guess. But I don't wanna loose you to her." Alison said, kissing me on the lips.

"You won't." I said, and walked out. Well, it depends if I can't move on and she still likes me then. But, we will see.

"Hey spence!" I said as I walked into her house.

"Hey Toby!" Noel yelled.

"Dude! Guess what?!"

"WHAT?" Jason and Noel asked me, equally excited.

"I got a girlfriend! Alison!" Alison was the most popular girl in school. So, Jason and Noel freaked out. Cece and Jenna's faces fell. As well as Spencer's. what does that mean?

"Dude! She's hot!" Noel yelled. I nodded.

1 WEEK LATER/

Alison had hing out with my friends 1 time. I haven't hung out with hers though. I was laying in Ali's bed. I showered at her house, so I was shirtless. but she was downstairs. She has never seen me shirtless before. I had an 8 pack which wasn't bad. This is the second time we've been alone together. I was mostly with spencer. Alison walked in. I got up and kissed her. She looked down at my abs.

"He-llo!" She said, memorized. I smirked. What can I say? I jumped on her bed and laid down on her bed, under the covers. She did the same. She snuggled up to me and I out my arm around her. After 30 minutes of silence I spoke up.

"I have to leave in Like 2 hours." She turned to me.

"Toby. You've been with spencer too much. Can you just stay the night here? We need to spend more time together. You are replacing me. With her. Please. I want to spend time with my boyfriend." I sighed. She was right. I sat at the edge of my bed. Alison was rubbing my shoulders, claiming I was "stressed" and "tense". I called spencer.

"Hey spence!" I greeted.

"Hey handsome!" She replied to me. I could feel her smiling through the phone.

"Can you tell the gang I won't make it tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Why won't you make it?" She asked me.

"I just c-cant m-make it ton-ight." I started stuttering as Alison started to kiss my neck.

"Uhhhhhh who are you with?" She asked me. "Are you with Alison? I thought you broke up or something!" She told me.

"I'm not with her. I'm with nobody. And we didn't b-break u-up." Alison started doing that again.

"Oh okay! Ho-" She started.

"I gotta go. I-i'll c-call you b-back!" I exclaimed and pressed end, turned around and kissed Alison.

LATER THAT NIGHT/

We didn't go all the way. Thank god. We made out though. That's as far as we go. Alison was asleep. My phone vibrated and I answered.

"Hello handsome!" Spencer told me.

"Hello beautiful." I told Spencer and smiled. She giggled on the other end.

"I'm not beautiful, Tobes." She told me.

"Why do you always get so insecure? If only you could see, Spence." I told her and laughed.

"Whatever. You are so romantic sometimes Toby." She told me and I laughed. "We missed you today, Tobes." She said.

"By 'we' do you mean that you missed me?" I asked and she laughed.

"Kinda." She told me. I smiled. I gotta go Miss Insecure." I told her and she laughed.

"Whatever. Goodnight Mr. Romantic."

"That made no sense. Well at least to me it didn't. But, I'm the immature one. You're the smart, pretty, and insecure one." We do act like a couple. We flirt too much.

"Goodnight Toby!"

"Goodnight!" I told her and hung up.

"Who was that?" Alison asked, mad.

"Just spencer. Why? Are you mad," I asked.

"Well, sort of. You called her beautiful, smart, pretty, and insecure. You NEVER call me those." Alison complained.

"Because. I didn't really know if you would like to be called that. Some girls don't like that. I call spencer that because she's insecure. I want to make her feel better." Now that was a lie. I called spencer that because she WAS all those things. No. She was ABOVE THAT. Stop thinking about that!

"Well, can you call me something like that?" She asked me.

"Of course, babe." I told her and pecked her on the lips.

THE NEXT MORNING/

"Hey guys!" I said to the gang, walking into my house. They all said hey.

"Hello Miss insecure." I told spencer and she giggled. Cece and Jenna gave her a 'What was that about?!' Look. Psh. Girls.

"I'm going to meet Alison's friends in like 10 minutes." I told them.

"Is that where you were last night?" Jason asked me.

"No! I was at work."

"You work?" Noel asked me.

"Yeah. Well I actually quit." I told them. "I gotta go!" I yelled before they can ask anymore questions. I was wearing a white short sleeve button up, a blue tie, a blue leather jacket, blue aviators, white jeans, and blue hightops. I made sure my hair was gelled up perfectly in the front. Like spencer liked it. She always helped me fix it. Everyday. She gave my this haircut. She always made sure every hair was in the exact same place. I walked downstairs and went to spencer.

"Hair check." I told her. She laughed and fixed it up a bit.

"Perfect, handsome." I smiled, kissed her cheek and ran out the door.

ALISON POV/

"Show me a picture of this hottie." Emily said. I pulled up a picture of him and I.

"Is that Toby Cavanaugh? He is mighty fine." Emily said.

"Damn!" Cece said. "Save a piece of that for me!" She added.

"Me too! He has perfect eyes." Aria claimed.

"And hair." Hanna said.

"He's perfect everywhere." I told them. "And he's mine." I added.

"Well, when you are done with him, pass him on down." Cece winked.

"Oh! Here he is!" I told them. Toby entered the brew and I waved him over.

TOBY POV/

"Hey gorgeous." I smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey babe."

"I'm Cece! This is Emily, aria, and Hanna."

CECE POV/

"I'm Toby! It's nice to meet you!" He told us. He shook our hands. Omg! He touched my hand! I'm freaking out!

TOBY POV/

"We have heard PLENTY about you." Aria said, looking at Alison as she blushed. I smiled and pecked her lips.

"Eh, it's okay. My friends would say the same thing." I laughed.

"TOBAAAYYYYYY!" I heard Noel scream. I turned and the whole gang was there.

"WHADDUP BITCHES?!" I yelled back and we laughed.

"And Miss insecure." I looked at spencer.

"Omg! Tobes! Your hair! One piece isn't in the right place!" She ran over to me. Jenna came.

"Ooh! She's right! Well, I think. Only she would know. She gave you this haircut." I smiled. Spencer stood in front of me and our faces were inches apart.

"There you go." Spencer said. I rolled my eyes. Alison's friends and my friends started talking to each other. Cece and Mona talked about how hot I was and Alison and I talked alone. We sat in a booth, away from the noises of our friends.

"Toby, we need to talk." Alison told me.

"Okay. Go ahead. What's wrong?" I asked

**Sorry that Toby and Alison were together! But in the end it's spoby! Don't worry. I made it Alison and Toby for a reason. Youll see why I made Toby have a girlfriend in this story! Please review! Thanks! **


	2. Spoby success Well, maybe

Spencer POV/

"Jenna. Why is he dating Alison then? You said that he likes me!" I yelled at her. I told Jenna I have feelings for him. We are in the brew with the gang and Alison's friends. They are REALLY nice.

"I think he's tryin to move on. That's what he told me."

"Well, I kissed him in the grocery store. And I told him to just forget about it. Maybe he is."

"Then that's probably what it is." We walked back to the table and I looked at Toby and Alison. Toby had a confused expression and Alison had a sad one.

TOBY POV/

"What do you need to talk to me about, Ali?" I asked, confused. Everything was fine 10 minutes ago.

"Are you dating me? Or are you dating Spencer?" Ali asked me.

"You."

"Do you like her?"

"I used to." I admitted.

"Do you like her?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled louder than I should have.

"Call me. When you figure it out then. We can be friends though. Goodbye." So in other words she will hang out with my friends but not date me. Great.

"Alison. Please. I don't like her." I told her, but she had already walked away and sat down. Spencer glanced over at me. Noel walked over. He would cheer me up because he is always hyper.

"Whaddup bitch." He said.

"Are you drunk, bro?" I asked him and laughed.

"I think so. Why isn't Alison with you?" He asked me and looked back over at her.

"We took a break. She thinks I like Spencer more than her." I admitted and looked down.

"Well, I know you used to. But do you still like spencer?"

"I don't know."

"Actually I already know that. So the real question is, do you like Alison." He asked me.

"When did you get so wise?" I asked him.

"Off the Internet. On dating sites."

"Wow. You have no fucking life." I told him and he nodded.

"Well, it ain't screwed up relationship wise. Hahahaha!" He started laughing. I did too.

"Come on dude." He told me. We walked over to the table and I sat next to spencer. I could feel Alison's eyes glaring at me as if they were lasers.

"Give me your hands." Spencer said.

"Hell no. I know this. This is so spencer-like. I fell for this too many times, Spence." She just grabbed them. My palms were facing the floor. Hers were facing the ceiling and they were pressed together.

"Okay. I have to try to hit your hands and you move them out of the way. You can't let me hit them." She told me. He flipped hers over and smacked my hands.

"owwwww!" I yelped like a little girl. I heard Cece cracking up.

"YOU HAVE TO MOVE THEM IDIOT!" Spencer yelled at me.

"Sowwy." She rolled her eyes. "OWWWWZZAA!" I yelped like a little girl again.

"You are an idiot."

"Haha." I mocked. "Laugh all you want. But we all know I'm the smart one." I told her.

"Totally." Said Emily.

"Hey! I can be smart!" I yelled at the girls.

"What's 5x5?!" Asked aria. That's too easy.

"30."

"Oh yeah. You are the smart one. It's okay though cause you're hot." Cece said. I saw spencer hit her under the table.

"Sorry." Cece said to spencer. What was that about? Who cares. Spencer's beautiful. That's all that matters. I smiled at spencer. I could still feel Ali staring. I looked and that's when I saw him.

"Hey guys...uh...I'll be back." I told them, smiling. And walked by his table. His back was facing me.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey?" he asked, still not looking at me.

"Do you r-"

"TOBY? TOBY CAVANAUGH?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" I started laughing and hugged him.

"How's your parents?" He asked me.

"Dad got...shot in the army. Mom is still in Radley." I informed he nodded.

"I'm sorry man. So you didn't tell anyone? About your parents?"

"It ain't a big deal man." I told him and sat down across from him spencer gave me a questionable look. So did Alison. I just shook it off.

"2 years. And you'll be out of this shithole, Tobes! You're already a junior. What are you gonna go to college for?" He asked. I have thought about this a lot.

"Well, I'm gonna stay here for college. You know, go to a college in Pennsylvania with the gang. I was thinking for music. But, I feel like I need to...to...redeem my father. The only way to do that is by joining the army. I've never talked about this with anyone." I admitted. He stood up abruptedly.

"What's up bro? What's wrong CJ?" I asked him, standing up alone.

"Dude. Are you fucking stupid? Don't join the army!" He screamed. I saw spencer look at us. As well as Ali.

"Why not?!" I whispered. He just stared at me.

"Just. Don't." He said. "I have an 11:00 flight. It's 7. I gotta go man." He told me and walked away.

"Bye CJ!" I yelled an waved. I walked back to the table.

"You wanna go somewhere, guys?" Noel asked us.

"Please. I have a lot on my mind. Isn't Garret throwing another party tonight? I have a lot of stuff on my mind. Partying is totally the way to go." I told them. Everyone agreed to go. We drove to the party in Noel's truck. Spencer and I sat next to each other, flirting and holding hands. I wanna ask her out. But I might like Ali. Whatever. Lets go to the party. And have fun. Forget about all your problems Toby.

"Ok! We're here!" Noel told us. He parked and we all walked into the party. I, as expected, got drunk.

"Hey spencer! Did I ever tell you that you are sexy?!" I yelled, as I walked over to hear. I had to yell because the music was so loud.

"Toby are you drunk?!" She asked me laughing. I attempted to walk over there, but almost fell.

"Maybe. But...you are...gorgeous." I admitted, eyes half open.

"Okay. You are loosing it. Let's go." She told me and grabbed my arm. She got the gang, Alison, and her friends and we went to Spencer's house because her parents were on a business trip apparently. We got in and Cece helped me through the door. I sat in the middle of Emily and Cece.

"Why is there a monkey?" I asked.

"Did you get drugged Tobes?" Cece asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"Nope. He's just drunk. He said because he had relationship problems and a fight or family problems or something. I dunno. It's Toby, he makes no sense." Spencer told them.

"Well he's hot so he makes up for it." Emily said. Cece nodded.

"THANK YOU! SPENCER YELLS AT ME WHEN I SAY THAT!" Cece told Emily and they high fived. I felt myself closing my eyes. I leaned my head on cece's shoulder. She smiled and laughed.

"Okay. Toby it's time for you to go to bed." Spencer said and stood up.

"No!" I yelled and moved and sat on Ali's lap. I hugged her and put my head on her shoulder.

"He acts like a 4 year old when he's drunk." Aria said.

"You'll get used to it. He's either tired, immature, or lovey dovey. Right now he's all three." Spencer told them and shook her head.

"Well, he's hot so he makes up for it!" Cece said. Spencer glared at her. I got up and went to the kitchen, and laid on the floor and closed my eyes.

"Are you serious? Toby? What the hell are you doing, bro?" Jason asked laughing and helping me up. I sat down by spencer and hugged her.

"Hello gorgeous." I whispered and she giggled.

"Hello Toby." She laughed.

"I wanna go to bed." I whined. Spencer groaned.

"Have Cece, Emily, aria, and Ali take you." Spencer said and they all got up.

"Why so many people?" I asked.

"Because you are being complicated!" Spencer told me, causing everyone to laugh. I stood up and so did she.

"Night gorgeous. I love you." I whispered To her.

"Love you too." She whispered back and we hugged.

"Woah." I said as I attempted to walk upstairs. Cece grabbed me as well as the other girls. They walked me into Alison's room. I took off me jacket, and tried to take off my tie.

"How the HELL do I do this?" I asked. Aria laughed and untied it for me. I ripped my shirt off.

"God damn." The girls muttered. I Laid Down under the covers.

"Goodnight Toby!" The girls waved. Ali stayed in the room and got under the covers with me.

"I thought you didn't wanna talk to me anymore." I told her. I'm surprised I remember that. I'm not wasted anymore. It kind of wore off. I actually have control of my body now.

"I never said that." She replied. He sighed.

"I just thought you liked spencer more than me." She admitted.

"No." I said, simply. And closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Toby." She said and walked out.

"Night." I tried to go to sleep. But, I couldn't. I got up and walked downstairs. I was starving.

"I'm starving." I exclaimed and walked to the fridge.

"Don't eat all the food again." Spencer laughed.

"Hey! That makes me seem fat. In case you haven't noticed I have an 8 pack!" I told her.

"We all remember the last time you ate all our food." Spencer said and our friends laughed, leaving Emily confused.

"Oh! The time that you kissed me in the grocery store like a week ago!?" Spencer face palmed. Alison looked like she had years in her eyes.

"Oops!" I said realizing I wasn't supposed to say anything about that.

Noel laughed cause he already knew.

"Moment of truth bitches!" Noel screamed. I laughed and just walked upstairs. I laid Down and heard everyone leave.

"Hey Tobes!" Spencer said and smiled.

"Why hello there, gorgeous!" I replied and smiled. "I'm sorry. For letting that slip. How'd Ali take it?" I asked.

"They needed to know sooner or later. I'm not mad. And she cried. She MAY hate you. But, she walked away and told Emily she will 'get you back'..." Spencer told me. I rolled my eyes.

"W-would if I don't want her back? Would if I want someone else?" I asked her as she laid down. I grabbed her hand and she smiled.

"Who? Cece?" She asked and I laughed.

"Nope. You, gorgeous." I smiled and kissed her and she kissed back. We practically made out until we fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING/

I. Am. Going. To. Kill. My. Self. Literally. I am so tired. But I can't fall asleep and it's like 6 and it's a Sunday. Shit. I looked next to me and spencer was asleep. I wrote her a note.

'Good Morning, gorgeous. I'm going to Noel's. I love you.

-TC'

I put on a shirt and went home to get changed. The I drove to Noel's house.

"Guess what bitch?" I told Noel as I walked in.

NOEL POV/

"What did you do Tobes?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Made out with spencer. We didn't say we were a couple. So I don't know what's going on." He told me. I texted Aria, Hanna, Alison, Cece, Mona, Jason, Jenna, and Emily.

'Spoby= success.'

Toby left and drove home to get some sleep.

ALISON POV/

I was with the girls when we all got a text.

'Spoby= success.'

"What the hell is spoby?" I asked them.

"Toby and spencer combined. They must be going out." Cece told me and smiled.

TOBY POV/

"Hey Jenna!" I said, walking through the door.

"Hey Tobes!" Mona and Jenna said at the same time.

"Where are you guys going?"

"To Spencer's." they said and walked out. Okay then.

JENNA POV/

We walked up in Spencer's room. I saw a note on the table next to her bed from Toby.

'Good morning, gorgeous. I'm going to Noel's. I love you.'

-TC'

He is so romantic and cheesy.

"Spence. What happened with you and Toby?" Mona asked, raising and eyebrow.

"We just made out. Didn't say anything about dating, so I don't know if we are a couple or not."

"Well, you acted like a couple when you weren't one. Now you made out, so I assume you are." Mona said. She had a point.

**Hey guys! I got a lot of favorites but not a lot of reviews. :( so please review! Thanks! I hope you guys like it! I really like this story myself. Thank you to my reviewers, favoriters, followers, and viewers! I will have a new chapter up soon. School is straring Tuesday because of Labor Day. So, it's gonna be hard because of school. It'll be hard to update long chapters like this one and the first one. So bare with me please! Thanks!**


	3. They are lying

Toby POV/

"Hey gorgeous!" I told spencer as I walked in her house. "About that kiss thing." I added.

"It was just a drunken kiss!" She exclaimed and smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL SPENCER? I TOLD YOU I LOVE YOU! YOU KISSED ME BACK! You keep leading me on. I don't know what you expect from me. You want to be with me. Then, next thing I know, you are just pushing me away. I don't get it." I replied, confused.

"I'm sorry I said that. I just thought you were drunk so you said that stuff. I didn't think you actually liked me." Se replied truthfully.

"If I didn't like you, would I hold your hand all the time? Kiss your cheek? Call you gorgeous?" I asked her.

"Ok. So maybe you do like me. I like you too, but I don't want this to ruin our friendship." She told me. I smiled.

"okay. I don't either. So how about this, if we break up, we can't stay mad at each other. We will just go back to being best friends. I can't stay mad at you anyways." I said simply. She just stood up and kissed me.

"I'll take that as a YES." I told her and smiled.

"I love you, Toby." I just stared at her. "You are looking at me like I'm some kind of angel from heaven or something." She laughed. I smiled and chuckled.

"Oh, an angel has NOTHING on you, Spence." I told her and leaned in. She did too.

"Hey guys!" Jenna said, walking down the stairs with Mona. Why were they up there. We jumped apart.

"Did we interrupt something?" Mona asked, raising an eyebrow and winking. Jenna started laughing.

"Spoby is a success!" Jenna screamed.

"Uhhhhh no! What are you talking about?" I asked them and glanced at spencer as she laughed.

"Noel said that Toby said you guys made out." Mona told us.

"No! I said I WISH we made out." I exclaimed and laughed. I could tell that when Jenna walked down, we wanted to keep it a secret. So they don't bother us.

"Oh. Well we are gonna go tell everybody that Noel had it wrong and is an idiot!" Jenna yelled.

"Yeah, but you like him." I replied and then they left. Spencer and I walked out hand-in-hand. I got in the drivers seat of my Mustang.

"And the taste of your lips got me feelin high, girl I swear you're an angel in the skies. Just one looK In your eyes got me memorized. Come on let's runaway. Cause I'm lost in love. Lost in love and I don't wanna be found. Lost in love, so glad I found ya girl, so lets stay lost in love." I sang and spencer smiled at me.

"what?" I asked when we were in my car.

"Nothing. Just. Your really like singing don't you?" Spencer asked me.

"Yeah." I admitted and kissed her.

"Well, you're good at it. Did you tell Alison, that you know...you sing?" She asked me.

"No, I didn't. I didn't get close to her. She complained I called you gorgeous and I didn't call her anything."

"I'd be pissed too though babe." She told me. I started driving to the brew to meet everyone.

"I know. I felt bad, but the truth is, you are the gorgeous one, spence!" I told her and smiled. "And you, Noel, Jason, Mona, and Jenna are the only ones that know. I think your sister might, too."

"Melissa? Yeah I think so." She shrugged. We got out of the car.

"The guitar is in the backseat. Why don't you just tell everyone now." Spencer said. Oh hewl nah.

"Uhhhhhhh no. I'll wait, babe." We still held hands because we do that all the time.

"Hey guys!" Spencer said and waved. They waved back.

"Singin na na na Imma be. Na na na na na Imma be. Na na na Imma be cool!" Noel sang. "Great song by TC!" He yelled. That's what my fans and stuff call me.

"TC?" Alison asked.

"Yep. To-"

"Ny Chesterton." I finished, my voice getting high. Spencer rolled her eyes. I do that when I lie. I'm terrible.

"Okay. Why don't you just sit down, Tobes?" Spencer said, realizing if I said another lie they would figure it out. Alison raised an eyebrow about spencer and I.

ALISON POV/

They are dating. They are liars. They HAVE to be dating.

"They are totally lying." I whispered to aria. We both looked and they were holding hands, smiling at each other, and whispered quietly.

"Oh yeah." She nodded.

"Tell Emily, Hanna, and Cece. Nobody else."

"Why?" She asked me.

"Just do it!" I said.

ARIA POV/

Alison needs to calm down. She is obsessed with Toby. He's hot an all but seriously? I'm team spoby all the way. I know that Emily and Cece get kind of jealous but not obsessed.

"They are lying." I told Emily. We both looked, now spencer had her head on Toby's shoulder.

"Dammit." She said, agreeing with me.

EMILY POV/

Dammit. Seriously Toby? Why not me? I laughed at myself.

"Cece, we think Toby and spencer are lying. They are dating." I whispered to her.

"Dammit! He is so hot. Why can't he just be mine?! We would be perfect together." She whined.

TOBY POV/

"Holy grail!" Jason yelled out of nowhere. I started cracking up.

"It's amazing. I'm in in this maze with you! I just can't crack your code! One day you screaming you love me loud the next day your so cold! One day your hear, one day your there, one day you care. You're so unfair." I sang quietly, but Cece heard it. I mean, she was sitting next to me.

"That was good, Toby." Cece exclaimed.

"Yeah. Have you seen his Instagram, vine, and twitter videos? He's amazing!" Noel yelled. Shit Noel!

"Wait. So you CAN sing!" Aria said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alison asked me.

"You never asked?" I replied.

"He has like 2 million followers on all that stuff!" Spencer said. Oh great.

"Babe? Seriously!?" I whispered.

"What? They are gonna find out sooner or later." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay. I love you, gorgeous." I told her, smiling.

"I love you too!" She said to me.

"Aww!" We both glared at Hanna.

"I won't tell!" Hanna yelled to us. She was sitting next to spencer.

"Thanks hanna!" I told her and smiled.

"Cece would be pissed." She told spencer. "She is in love with Toby."

"Hey Toby, do you wanna leave?" She asked me.

"Uhhhh yeah sure." I said and smirked. We got up and ran out of the door. We were standing right outside the door and I pulled her back and put my hands on her waist. She put hers around my neck and our lips connected. It felt like magic when I kissed her. Like fireworks.

"Shit. Them!" She pointed to Alison, Aria, Emily, Hanna, and Cece standing outside, next to us.

"don't say anything!" I told them.

"Okay! We got your back Tobes." Emily said, smiling.

"He's still hot." Cece said.

"Seriously?!" Spencer yelled.

"And I said hey there pretty brown eyes. Whatcha doin later tonight would ya mind if I spend time with you?" I sang. "Hey hey little pretty brown eyes don't ya ever be lookin at them other guys cause ya ain't ever had a surfer like meh. Should just start swimming over here and ride my wave cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow. Lets leave the party I'll grab my guitar. I got the keys so jump in my car, sit back, relax, Australia's kind of far." I rapped. Spencer knew I was from Australia. It was obvious. Kind of.

"Okay, I'm following you on vine, Instagram, and twitter." Cece said and they agreed. I laughed.

"Come on, gorgeous." I told spencer as we walked to my car. I opened the door for her and walked to my side of the car.

**Who should find out next!? Should they just tell everyone?! Please review! Thanks to everyone reviewe. For the first two chapters! I appreciate it! **


	4. He was supposed to be here 11 years ago

Toby POV/

After I left Spencer's house, I drove to the park. Alison wanted to meet me. What could she possibly want? Can't she leave me alone? I was wearing a tight black v-neck, jeans, and black high tops.

"Hey Toby!" Alison exclaimed and waved me over.

"Hey!" I said, just trying to be civil.

"I know that you're with spencer now, but I want y-" Alison started but I interrupted her.

"Alison. I don't wanna hear it. I'm happy with spencer. Can't you just leave me alone?" I asked her.

"Toby, we were meant to be together. I will never stop loving you. I will win you back." She told me.

"I don't wanna hear it!" I yelled to her. She walked up to me and leaned in but I dodged her lips. Barely. "Ali. Please." I told her. "There is a guy out there that will love you and I'm just not him." I said and walked to my car. I stepped on the pedal and sped to my house.

"ALISON TRIED TO KISS ME!" I yelled to Jenna.

"What?!" Said Spencer.

"I don't blame her." Cece smirked and looked at my shirt. I just walked in the kitchen.

"REALLY CECE!?" Spencer yelled.

"I'm hungry." I whined.

"You always are, Tobes." Mona told me and laughed.

"I'm going for a walk." I said, pissed off.

"OH NO YOU ARE NOT!" Jenna, Mona, and Spencer yelled and grabbed me. I sat down on the couch.

"Why?!"

"Because you are gonna take off like you do every time you're pissed." Spencer stated and looked at me. That is SO not true. Okay. Maybe a little.

"Ugh! Fine." I said and stormed upstairs in my bedroom.

"I got home this time." I heard spencer say. I took off my shirt and put sweatpants on and laid down on my bed. I heard someone come in my room.

"Okay. Time to tell the truth, Toby. What's going on?" Spencer demanded, and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I mumbled. Spencer sat down and I sat up against the headboard and opened up my arms, signaling her to lay next to me. She shook her head.

"Not until you tell me what's going on Tobes." She said. My mouth dropped open.

"Not even a kiss?"

"Not even a kiss." She said and shook her head. "What's wrong. You look depressed."

"I-it's just that... I want Alison to give us a break. I'm scared that she will break us up. Like, when she tried to kiss me, that could've broken us up." I confessed. She smiled and kissed me.

"But that won't happen." I smiled. She laid her head on my chest. Pretty soon I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

/

I woke up and stretched. I walked downstairs and went outside for a walk. I passed Jace's house, Mona's brother and Jenna's boyfriend, and saw him making out with a girl that wasn't jenna. I ran up on the porch.

"What the hell Jace?" I yelled. I pulled him by the shirt and punched him in the face. Jace ran away.

/

I walked home and Jace was in our kitchen.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT HIM IN THE FACE TOBY?!" Jenna screamed at me.

"HE WAS CHEATING ON YOU!" I yelled back.

"HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"I can't believe you would believe your boyfriend over your brother."

"I can't believe you would lie to me!" Jenna said.

"I didn't l-"

"GET THE HELL OUT! I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!" I ran upstairs and grabbed everything in my room and packed. I put it in my car and drove away. I got a text from Mona saying, 'I hate you.' Soencer wasn't home. Noel and Jason texted me, 'What the fuck is wrong with you?!'. Cece was at work, Emily worked with her, Aria texted me saying, 'I can't believe you.' and the only one left was Ali. I knocked on her door.

"Hey." She said. I sighed.

"hey. Can I talk to you?"

"Yea. Come in!"

/

"You got kicked out?" She asked me.

"Yep." My phone beeped. Spencer texted me, 'I want to believe you. But I dont know how.' "I gotta go Ali. And thanks...for being there." I told her.

"I'm sorry for trying to kiss you. That was too far. Can we be friends?" She asked me. I hugged her.

"Of course." I smiled and walked out. To Spencer's.

/

"TOBY! What is going on?! You go to ALI'S house! And you punch Jace!" She screamed.

"But we didn't do anything. AND he was making out with some girl!" I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not! Soencer. Please. I try to help my sister and it backfires. I try to help, but I end up hurting people. Now it's like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. My good isn't good enough. I just...DONT know what to do." I told her, tears streaming down my face.

"Your good IS good Enough Toby. And you're my boyfriend. I should stick by you and I'm sorry." I kissed her.

"It's okay, gorgeous."

"You can stay here, babe. My mom and dad know and trust you." Spencer told me.

"Thanks, gorgeous." I got my bags and put them in Spencer's room.

"My parents are on a business trip for a week so you can stay in my room all week." Spencer said. I smiled and kissed her.

"It's getting late. I'm gonna get dressed."

"me too." Spencer got dressed and came out and laid down. I stood up and took off my shirt.

"Well...THAT'S not distracting." She remarked, sarcastically.

"It's okay. I'm ALL yours." I smirked and kissed her. Spencer rolled over so she was on top. This lasted for at least twenty minutes before we went to bed.

/

_Spetember 29, 2002. _

_/_

_"Hi mommy!" She patted her lap for me to sit down. I sat down and watched as her hands glided on the white keys. that's when I developed my love for music. _

_"Mommy. When will daddy come home?!" _

_"Toby. There's something you should know. Your daddy is in a better place now. He won't see you in a long time. But just know that h-" I didn't let her finish. _

_"You mean daddy die-" I felt a limp in my throat. I started bawling. _

_"Sweetie it's okay." She hugged me and rubbed my back. _

_"Shhhhhhh..." She whispered to me. _

_"Why did he leave us mommy?" I asked. She didnt answer. Jenna never liked my dad she hates him. She wouldn't care. _

_"Mommy?" I asked and I pulled apart from her. She had passed out. She was now lying on the ground. I ran to the phone and dialed 911. When they got there, it was too late. _

_"Toby. I'm afraid your mom didn't make it." the doctor told me. Hat was a lie. It was just ten years after that I had found out she made it and they lied. They lied to me. SHE wanted them to. _

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. It was September 28. The day before the anniversary of my fathers death. Of my mothers lie. Of her being in radley.

"Toby, what's wrong." Spencer asked. I just hugged her and started bawling. "Toby." When I finally calmed down I told her. About everything.

"I'm sorry babe." We just laid there. She got up and called the girls.

SPENCER POV/

"Someone that broken wouldnt have lied about that." I told Jenna.

"I don't care about my parents nor have I ever."

"This isn't about your parents that you hate and Toby loves. this is about Toby. He's right. Just believe him and give him a chance." She sighed.

"Fine." I had already convinced the other girls.

TOBY POV/

"Where are you going?!" Spencer asked me.

"A walk, then to the lake behin my house." I said and walked out. I had on jeans, a black shirt, and a black hoodie. I walked to my backyard and picked up the ax and played music through my headphones and repeatedly hit the old canoe we had. I would always take my anger out on it. I took off my hoodie and my shirt and kept hiring it harder. Harder. Harder. Harder. I was so tired that I couldn't hold the ax anymore, but I pushed myself.

"Classic Toby Cavanaugh." Mona said. I glared at her.

"What do you want?" I asked her and kept hitting. She shoved a water bottle at me. I threw down the ax and gulped I down in about 5 seconds.

"I figured that would happen and brought two more." She laughed and handed them to me.

"Thanks."

"Im sorry. I didn't know he was cheating. I'm your friend. And I should've believed you." Noel and Jason apologized already.

"Nah. It's alright." I smiled.

"I'd hug it out but you're pretty sweaty." She laughed.

"He's still hot." Cece said.

"I'd still hug him." Emily added. I continued to chop the canoe. Jenna came and apologized as well.

"If we all apologized why are you so mad?!" Mona asked me. Jenna and spencer just stood there.

"Nothing." I said and kept chopping. We still had that piano. I refused to ver look at it. It reminds me of her too much. We walked inside. I walked downstairs in the basement and sat down on the piano chair and started tearing up.

_/_

_Flashback _

_June 24, 2002_

_/_

_"If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" My mom sang. _

_"Your father sang that song to me when we got married." _

_"really?!" I asked, amazed. _

_"Yeah! He's coming home September 28th!" _

_/_

_Present time. _

_/_

My hands glided on the keys. I remember that day. He was supposed to come home 11 years ago. And he never did.

"If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" I sang. Why did they both leave me?!

"Toby." I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Emily. I smiled and spencer came down and hugged me. I cried.

"11 years ago. He was supposed to be here." I whispered. "He never came!" I bawled.

"Toby it's okay. Toby. Shhhhhhh." Spencer whispered.

/

At Spencer's house

/

"Thanks spencer. For helping me today. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." We went to sleep. I had my arm around her and she laid her head on my chest. I kissed her.

"Goodnight gorgeous." I whispered and drifted to sleep.

**Poor Toby. :( thanks to who reviewed my story! I appreciate it! Thanks! :)**


	5. The anniversary

Toby POV/

I kept waking up in the middle of the night. I didn't wake spencer though. Thank god. I don't want her to get stressed out and worry about me. We were at the brew, just talking. I wasn't paying attention. I was staring off into space, and tapping my foot vigorously. I was even shaking a little bit. It was about 6. I was surprised they were open this early. We had school in an hour.

SPENCER POV/

All the girls went to the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on with Toby? He's NEVER quiet. He won't even eat! That's not normal for Tobes!" Mona exclaimed as we walked in the bathroom. Jenna and I just shrugged.

"Uhhhhh maybe he's still a bit shaken up about the whole Jace thing." Jenna replied. It sounded believable. We all walked back out and Toby was gone.

"Where is Toby?" I asked them, alarmed. I thought he'd take off again. As usual.

"He said he needed to 'Think', so he is outside, pacing back and forth." Noel told me.

"Just let him be. If he's mad or sad, and someone bothers him, all hell breaks loose." Mona said. I nodded I looked out the window and saw Toby cross the door every so often. I get that he's angry and sad, but why jumpy? It just doesn't add up.

TOBY POV/

I can't take it. I'm gonna loose it. I'm gonna go psycho. It's just gonna happen. Spencer always tells me I keep everything bottled up and one day I'm gonna crack. And let me tell you, that that day...is today. I need to suck it up. Go in there and act like myself. I took a deep breath and walked back inside and sat down by Spencer. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it when I started tapping my foot again. Her and Jenna kept giving me looks. I got to the point where I physically couldn't take it anymore. I stood up really fast.

"I...uh...I need to...go take a um...a-a w-walk I will meet you guys at s-school..." I told them and ran to my car. I pulled out and sped off. I found myself going to school. I walked up to my locker. Turned to the numbers 35-18-31 and the locker opened. I grabbed my stuff and headed to Ms. Montgomery's classroom. I had the gang in that class which now included Alison and her friends. I say down next to noel and Jason. Spencer in front of me and Alison in back. Then everyone else around them. Aria walked up to her mom, said something, pointed to me, her mom nodded, and aria sat down. What? What is going on? I ignored it and just tried to copy the notes off of the board, but couldn't concentrate. I just put down the pencil and rubbed my eyes. I can't focus. This isn't working out how I planned it. I figured I'd be able to focus. In class we were allowed to use headphones on Wednesday, Monday, and Friday because we only have notes and homework to do in all the classes. Today was Monday. I figured I'd just get lost in the music. Some other people had there headphones in. I plugged in my green earphones and put them both in my ears and turned on my recorded music I had on my iPhone. I rubbed my eyes again and tried. I couldn't do it. I don't understand why I can't focus. I know it's the anniversary but still. I could see Arias mom sneaking glances at me as she was grading whatever she graded. Everytime I see her she looks right away. I saw Spencer occasionally looking at me too. As well as Jenna. Everyone else was just doing their work. Or texting. I was tapping my foot and my pencil rapidly when my iPhone buzzed twice. I picked it up off the desk and looked at the text.

MESSGAE FROM: SPENCE

'Are you okay?', it said. I replied

No. 'Yeah I'm fine spence. Why?' I typed and hit send. I lied anyways. I couldn't have her worrying about me.

'Nevermind. Have you even done your notes yet?!' I laughed quietly.

'Cant focus. Can't concentrate. Sooooo nope.' I replied to her. My phone buzzed. But this time it was from Noel.

'Dude! Aria's mom keeps looking at you. What the fuck is happenin?' I laughed at his choice of language. But, that's Noel for ya.

'Dunno. I was wondering the same thing! I saw aria point to me and say something to her before class. But, I dunno why.' I texted back. We just carried on our conversation.

'Eh, you'll just copy my homework and stuff as usual babe ;)' she replied to me. I laughed and replied. We kept texting until the bell rang.

"Toby, may you please stay for a couple minutes? I need to talk to you." I stopped and Noel and Spencer looked at me, confused. And I had the same look on my face.

"Uhhhhh yeah Ms. M. Sure." I said and walked in front of her desk.

"Have you been alright? You seemed...eh...out of it. Like you couldn't focus... everything alright?" She asked me, after everyone cleared the room.

"Just...f-family problems." I managed to say back.

"You aren't getting like...abused...by your parents are you?" She asked me.

"Not possible." I said and I know that she knows what I mean. Because, she gave me a sorry look and I walked out.

"How'd it go man?" Noel asked.

"Eh, just about some missing assignment I had." I lied. He raided an eyebrow, then laughed.

"Nothing new coming from you..." I laughed and shoved him. He shoved me back.


	6. I will win you back, Spencer Hastings

Toby POV/

'Everybody tells us that we are too young for love' I sang one of my song in my head.

"Toby! What the hell?" Spencer came up to me. And started yelling at me. I was sitting on my couch.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked her, standing up concerned.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you cheat on me?" She screamed.

"Spence, I would never cheat on you!" I said calmly.

"That's what Cece said. You and Ali hooked up!" She started crying and shaking her head as she backed up.

"Spence. I didn't do that."

"Toby. I-...This is over." I started crying.

"Spence. I didn't cheat. Please. Spencer!" She ran out the door.

"SPENCER!" I ran out the door, but she was out of sight. Why would Cece say that? I ran to my car and drove to Cece's house and knocked on the door Angrily.

"Hey Toby!" She greeted with an innocent smile.

"Why the FUCK WOULD YOU LIE TO SPENCER AND TELL HER I CHEATED?!" She looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"DAYUM CECE!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I hopped in my car and drove to Spencer's. She wasn't there, so I went to Emily's, she still wasn't there, so I went to Hanna's. Bingo. As soon as Hanna opened her door she slapped me. The other 5 girls, Jenna, Emily, Aria, Cece, and Mona crowded around the front door.

"Get the hell away from here, Toby. I know you're my brother, but why would you do this?" Wait. Why was Cece here? She's fast! Who cares.

"I didn't d-"

"Save it, Cavanaugh. Just stop. Go away. Never contact me again. Stay the hell out of my life." That stung. My heart just shrunk and sunk into my stomach. I looked at her to tell if she was serious. They slammed the door in my face.

2 DAYS LATER/

SPENCER POV/

Its been two days since Toby and I broke up. I can't believe he would do that. I mean, what I said was hurtful, but how does he think I feel?! When I turned my head, I saw a new kid. He was really cute. He's no Toby, but I need to move on.

"Hey! I'm spencer!" I said politely. He smiled at me.

"I'm rick!" We carried on a conversation.

TOBY POV/ SAME TIME/

"What cologne are you wearing? Jealousy by you?" Alison asked me as I was glaring into the back of that dicks head.

"No."

"I know how to win her back."

"How?!" This immediately got my attention.

"Well, pretend you're dating me, and make her jealous." She told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But, you have to actually treat me like a girlfriend or she wont buy it."

"okay. Let's do this." I told her and she grabbed my hand.

"Step 1. Walk past her laughing and see what happens. This way we will know if she likes you or not."

"I don't think that's a good idea. If I get too close to Dick-"

"Rick." She corrected.

"I'm just gonna pound his face in." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" She pulled me and we just laughed a bit as we past her. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her shocked and quite angry. As we were a few lockers down from her, I looked at Alison.

"We don't have to kiss, do we?" I asked her, hoping we didn't.

"Do you want to win her over or not?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Then yes. Come on." I rolled my eyes. I just want Spencer. I'll go through this to get her back though. Why does this have to be so complicated?!

/

"Alison. I'm not really dating you. Thats only in school." I told her. She was on my porch. And I was standing in the doorway.

"True, but can't we just get used to it? Like, practice so it will seem believable?" Alison asked me. She did make a good point. I sighed.

"Fine." We walked up to my room and I lied in my bed.

"So, what do you like about spencer?" Alison asked me. I was surprised she didn't try anything.

"Everything. I started liking her when I was 15. Now I can't see going a single day without her. She's my everything. She's the air I breathe. I told myself to not fall in love with her and just concentrate on rapping and singing. But then she just made me fall in love." She smiled.

"You are SO in love."

"I know." I sighed. Then it just came right to me. I sat up straight and grabbed my guitar. It took about an hour, but I got it. Okay, way more than an hour.

/

I walked up to spencer, but Hanna and the other girls stopped me.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emily asked.

"And why do you have a guitar?!" Aria asked. I smiled and walked through them. Noel and Damien came out and helped me out with their guitars.

"She took my heart when I was 15

I love everything about you

And now I honestly can't see

Going a single day without you

You are the air I breathe

You are my everything

Baby come and follow me

Till the end of the world

I won't live a day without your love

I won't live a day without your love

Now Ive been flippin' through the dictionary tryin' to find

The proper words that I could use to tell you whats on my mind

But baby this time its different and for me its a first

Cause now I'm sittin' here with nothin' but a loss for words

It's like you reset my heart and then erased my brain

The only thing thats not deleted in my head is ya name

So doctor please gimme some Aderal I'm havin' trouble concenratin'

She hypnotized me, mastered the art of captivatin'

So there ya go, bravo, congratulations

A massive understatement if I said my heart was taken

Cause now I'm hooked ill admit my hearts your puppet

I don't know how you did it but I love it cause you are the...

Air I breathe

You are my everything

Baby come and follow me

Till the end of the world

I won't live a day without your love

I won't live a day without your love

I told myself a while ago I'd never let this happen

You're way to young to fall in love, just concentrate on rappin'

But then you came along, and all my plans rearranged

And then suddenly, everything changed

Now you're my world my sun my moon and everythin' between em

Some people kinda skeptical but baby we don't need em

We could run away, and never come back

Yeah we could leave today, pick anywhere on the map

As long as your by my side I gotta smile on my face

But when you gone girl I swear that I feel so outta place

I've know you've heard it before I can't say it enough

I couldn't live a single day without your love, because you are the...

Air I breathe

You are my everything

Baby come and follow me

Till the end of the world

I won't live a day without your love

I won't live a day without your love

She took my heart when I was 15

I love everything about you

And now I honestly can't see

Going a single day without you

You are the air I breathe

You are my everything

Baby come and follow me

Till the end of the world

I won't live a day without your love

I won't live a day without your love

She took my heart when I was 15" I finished. Spencer walked right up to me.

"I hate you less. But, I still won't date you." I needed something better. Here comes the harder week in my life! But, I will win you back, Spencer Hastings.

END.

What do you think Toby should do for spencer? And I'm sorry I haven't updated. I couldn't really cause I'm only free on Friday and that's when I always go out with friends. I'm gonna try to upload every like 2-3 days and maybe just stay up late and write a chapter. It takes me 1-2 nights to write a chapter like this. I bet I can add in more times during the day I can work on it. Anyways, thanks for reading! hope you liked it!


	7. Tell me where my Hollywood Ending is

TOBY POV/

"SO THATS IT?!" Alison yelled. She was walking behind me, trying to keep up with me. I laughed.

"Yup. I know that you were just trying to make me love you again." I told her. She groaned.

"But I KNOW you love me."

"I feel like spencer and I were just so young. I mean, I've been trying to win her back for 2 months. She won't budge. At all. I took huge scrabble letters and wrote her name in them outside of the school. Now I just have to make her love me again."

"Oh my god. Just give up. She doesn't want you! Haven't you heard?! She started dating Andrew like a month ago." I stopped dead in my tracks. Like I've just been hit by a bus. My eyes widened and I whipped around.

"WHAT?! She said we could still be best friends like we used to be, and now she is keeping stuff from me?!" I yelled. After two months of hard work, I was just going in circles. Just chasing a gorgeous girl that wasn't available. She's too good for me.

"Told you Tobes. That's why I'd be the perfect girlfriend." She said. Spencer told me that nobody knows her like me. Now she's keeping secrets. I ran home and grabbed my guitar and stormed downstairs. I went outside in the backward and started chopping and hitting the old canoe again. My muscles finally got sore and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I grabbed my guitar and walked over to my car and drove to the ONE place I can think...my old house. The house I loved. And lived in. It brought back all the memories my mom and I had together. We moved to our new home when I was really little. But, somehow I remember everything about this house. I walked around for a bit. Remembering the kitchen that my mom, dad, and I would just sing while I helped them make dinner. Remembering the couch my dad and I would sit I together when he was home and watch the NBA games. I finally left and sat on my front porch. I saw Andrew's arm around her. She has had boyfriends in the past when I tried to win her back, and always said they should be more like me. I started strumming, getting lost in the music.

"You said I'll always be your best friend

You said nobody knows you like me

I'm the guy that always keeps you laughing

I'm the guy you said you'll always need

So tell me why do you have that boyfriend

Maybe I should learn to make you cry

Everytime you put your arms around him

It seems so very obvious my best friend lips deserve your kiss

So tell me where's my hollywood ending I keep expecting

Now that I've said all my lines haven't gotten

My hollywood ending but I'm still betting

That your heart will mend and we'll be more than friends

Where's my hollywood ending my hollywood ending, yeah

Always the same with you and your boyfriends

You always say they should be more like me

Every word is freaking out this best friend

It seems so very obvious their lips they don't deserve your kiss

Been waiting for your love like this

So tell me where's my hollywood ending I keep expecting

Now that I've said all my lines haven't gotten

My hollywood ending but I'm still betting

That your heart will mend and we'll be more than friends

When the credits start to roll and you're still by his side

Its right in front of my eyes but I'll keep expecting

There's a hollywood ending

There's a hollywood ending

You said I'll always be your best friend yeah!

Always the same with you and your boyfriends

It seems so crazy obvious my best friend lips deserve your kiss

Been waiting for your love like this

So tell me where's my hollywood ending I keep expecting

Now that I've said all my lines haven't gotten

My hollywood ending but I'm still betting

That your heart will mend and we'll be more than friends

When the credits start to roll and you're still by his side

Its right in front of my eyes but I'll keep expecting

There's a hollywood ending

A hollywood ending

A hollywood ending

A hollywood ending."

I don't understand why I can't have her. I just want my Hollywood ending.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to my left and saw spencer sitting down.

"Hey." I sighed. I looked at her for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me? You said I'd be your best friend. But, you dated Andrew and never told me." I told her, trying not to yell. She sighed.

"Well, because I wanted to make you jealous."

"But, you already had me! I wanted you! There was no need for that."

"I know. But, I thought that ... I don't know. I thought you were giving up and started dating Ali again." I chuckled.

"Hell no. Never in a million years will that ever happen. I want you. And ONLY you." I stood up and so did she.

"I love you." She said. I slammed my lips onto hers and she smiled through the kiss. We pulled apart, regretfully.

"I love you too." I told her and smiled. I looked into her brown eyes. "So what does this make us?" I asked her.

"I don't know." I got down on one knee.

"Spencer Hastings. Will you please please please be my girlfriend? One more chance is all I'm asking, Spence." I smiled hopefully. She smiled too.

"Yes."

END.

Yay! Spoby is back! Please review!


End file.
